Si fueras mía
by K I R A 1313
Summary: Fluttershy piensa que el amor es una herida incurable, algo pasajero que daña y hace desear no haber amado nunca. Pero por obra del destino terminará descubriendo que se enamoró de su 'admirador secreto' ¿cuánto tiempo le tomará a Fluttershy para darse cuenta que su 'admirador' y su nuevo amor son las misma persona?. Femslash (GirlxGirl)
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado tiempo desde los juegos de la amistad, una semana para ser exactos. No es como si se tratase del primer acontecimiento mágico que acaba con la palabra 'normal' que desprendía de la escuela Canterlot, pero si uno compartido en el que se podía juzgar incluso a ciegas a aquella escuela.

Las cosas han cambiado considerablemente, como si una semana hubiese tomado el transcurso de un año, los cambios eran notorio en Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas quienes ahora hacían un papel muy importante en aquel mundo, previamente se vio como una responsabilidad el salvarlo de cada cosa mágica que lo corrompía pero luego se trató de simple carisma y afecto de parte de todas, en especial de Shimmer.

La semana pasada había sido un mal trago para los estudiantes de Canterlot High, no por los juegos sino por la destrucción del portal al que ellos conocían mejor como la estatua del caballo situada enfrente de la escuela, le habían tomado demasiado afecto a aquella construcción, de ese portal provenía lo bueno tanto como lo malo.

Era miércoles y el día había volado para cualquiera que lo vivió, nada mejor que el fin de semana para mostrar el lujo de que pronto acabaría la semana y con ella muchas preocupaciones que la habían acompañado desde el inicio, ¿semana de exámenes? Una muy buena dedución pero no la correcta, simplemente ya no era nuevo el que su escuela fuese el 'punto de vista' para cada criatura mágica manipulada por el poder de Equestria.

Fluttershy fue una de las primeras en abandonar su clase debido a un pequeño retraso de su nuevo profesor, casi media hora por lo tanto la directora Celestia dedujo que era imposible que se tomará las molestias de llegar a un horario inaceptable, y envío a sus alumnos fuera de clase pero no del instituto puesto que aún permanecían un par de clases antes de la liberación como lo llamaban los estudiantes.

Ella siempre tímida, muy distante de los demás, las chicas eran la excepción. Después de clase estuvo paseando por todo el patio de la escuela, analizando demasiado, pensando en un posible futuro plagado de verdaderos retos y no simples juegos como los anteriores. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero no sólo veía por ella sino que también trataba de ver por el futuro de las demás, quizás egoísta era al pensar en un tiempo mayor pero dado el semestre no podía pensar en una mejor palabra.

Se instaló tarde, la campana sonó un par de veces indicando el receso en el cual se encontraria con sus amigas, extrañada ya que en el primer tiempo libre no cruzó palabra con ninguna, quizás sólo una sonrisa que era más un 'hola' o 'hasta luego', sabía que ahora debían demasiado y que sus participaciones las hacían especiales y populares, todas rodeadas de nuevas amistades, inclusive se le habían presentado a ella pero no podia aceptar tener otra persona por la cual preocuparse.

 _¿Para qué tener amigos? Ya tengo demasiados._

Y en teoría era cierto. Fluttershy siempre notó que era muy querida por sus amiguitos de cuatro patas, una joven despreocupante y muy atenta a la vez, merecedora del elemento que poseía en ella.

No esperó demasiado y volvió a su lugar tan sólo para devolver a los animalitos que llevaba con ella en su mochila, no le gustaba hacerse la idea de que mientras ella respiraba aire ellos debían arreglarse para permanecer en el siguiente receso o después de clase.

Una vez en su mochila, la tomó con cuidado y se dirigió nuevamente hacía dentro, cruzando los enormes pasillos en donde estaban situados los casilleros de cada uno. Una pequeña parada se cruzó con ella y quedó perdiendo segundos en su propio casillero, haciendo espacio para sus amigos al sacar materiales innecesarios como libros entre otros, todo hiba con normalidad hasta que sintió como detrás de ella había una presencia para nada familiar y el hecho de voltear la aterrorizaba, aunque la campana sonó hace un par de minutos los pasillos aún se encontraban totalmente vacíos y eso no era normal, solía llenarse tan solo en cuestión de segundos.

Con mucho esfuerzo y decisión giró en si para chocar miradas con unos ojos azules zafiros, idénticos a los de Rarity pero en aquella ocasión no era ella.

Una chica muy tímida al igual que ella al parecer ya que con la simple acción de mirarla esta se ponía nerviosa y hacia un juego con sus dedos, podría jurar que eran idénticas, como dos gotas de agua pero solo en actitud ya que su apariencia era distinta llevando consigo un largo y sedoso cabello color azul claro, unas facciones que Fluttershy jamás olvidaría, unos perfectos y delgados labios, y sobre sus ojos unas finas pero a la vez largas pestañas adornando sus ojos. En otras palabras era muy linda para la vista de muchos, incluso para la de Fluttershy.

-¿Yo puedo ayudarte...? -Preguntó de manera suave e inmediata, no es como si la joven se hubiese intimidado ante la presencia de Fluttershy, estaba allí por un mandado y eso haría.

-Sólo vive a dejarte esto. -Finalmente habló en el mismo tono que recibió, se tomó su tiempo para observar de una manera penetrante a la chica de cabello rosa, una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrada para nada, y era que solo trataba de convencerse de que se trataba de ella y no un error. Cuando se vio decidida balanceó la pequeña mochila de sus hombros, lo suficiente como para tener comodidad al buscar entre sus cosas.

-¿Dejarme que?. -Interrogó nuevamente pero esta vez un poco más avergonzada ya que los ojos de la otra estudiante aún no dejaban de ver se una manera incómoda a Fluttershy.

-Ten. -Fue lo único que pronunció al sacar un sobre blanco de su mochila. -Creo que sabes de quien es. - Continuó.

Y no, ella no lo sabia. Misteriosamente había estado recibiendo cartas anónimas desde la semana pasada, cartas que despertaba interés en saber de donde o de quien provenían y era extraño que ella fuese el destinatario de aquellas cartas, aún seguía convencida de que se trataba de una confusión. Tanto así que no había hablado con sus amigas al respecto, no quería sacar ese tipo de tema de conversación hasta estar segura de quien era el escritor de dichas cartas.

Al recibir el sobre que le ofrecía pudo sentir como su pecho se contraía, cada una de ellas, desde la primera las había leído en total soledad y era un sentimiento que Fluttershy conocía pero tan solo por boca de otros, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir en carne propia esa experiencia.

Con dedos temblorosos comenzó a trazar el contorno del sobre, aunque se hacía la idea de que no eran para ella siempre se mantuvo al corriente de sus oraciones. Recibía una cada día, incluso los fines de semana.

Una vez completada su labor, la peliazul decidió marcharse, no tenia que estar allí ya que podría traerle problemas a la emisora.

-¡Espera!. -Anunció la tímida muchacha a la par que miraba casi en forma de súplica a la mensajera. -¿Quien es? ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo? ¿Cómo saber si son en realidad para mi?. -Y es que toda la semana había estado enviando a diferentes alumnos, como si espiara la vida de Fluttershy, escogiendo a los estudiantes con los que la tímida chica no había cruzado nunca una palabra.

-No tengo permiso para dar esa clase de información. -Habló con una voz gruesa y decidida al no revelar más de lo necesario. -Sí tu eres Fluttershy, entonces si, las cartas son para ti. -Y sin más, se retiró dejando sumergida a la aludida en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos de miedo pero a la vez alegría, emoción de tener a un 'admirador secreto' quien preguntaba por ella y la hacia sentir especial, una manera de trato cariñosa y comprensible.

-Yo soy Fluttershy, pero tu...¿quien eres?. -Se preguntó así misma mientras guardaba el sobre, por lo general solía leerlo unos minutos antes de pegar sus párpados para aventurarse en un sueño en donde existía el pretendiente perfecto para ella. No es como si el amor fuese algo que centraba la atención de Fluttershy, había estado enamorada como cualquier joven de su edad pero nunca tuvo valor para confesar que ella misma veía ese sentimiento disiparse al poco tiempo.

Pero la vida está llena de sorpresas. Algunas de las cuales se pueden prever pero otras a las cuales no son buenas dejarse impresionar y para Fluttershy, su vida estaba apunto de cambiar de manera rápida y sin rodeos, una vida en la que se toparía con sentimientos lindos y dolorosos, con amor y un posible rencor, algo que le había sido arrebatado de la manos, algo que simplemente volvió a ella y lo más importante, algo que le tomaría demasiado recordar para vivir de manera feliz con esa 'persona especial'.

 **...**

-¿Qué dices? Ha sido demasiada la presión que recibió la escuela, aceptar una invitación haci sería la mejor decisión, hermana. -Luna trataba de convencer a su hermana mayor de pensar y aceptar la tentadora invitación de un lugar de mucho afecto para ellas.

-No lo sé, han sido demasiados conflictos mágicos y no les vendría mal un descanso a los alumnos pero estamos a medio año, el invierno viene avivando el lugar y no quiero hacer que pierdan el centro de todo. -

-Pero es una oportunidad única. -Respondió la menor, se notaba desesperación en su voz. -Nosotras lo vivimos, dejemos la oportunidad para ellos. -

-Celestia. -

-Mira, hay demasiado en que pensar y no creo que a Twilight le agrade crear una nueva experiencia cuando aún no puede olvidar la anterior. -

Y fue cuando Luna siguió con la mirada a su hermana quien se despegó de su despacho y se posicionó enfrente de la ventana que daba una vista clara al campo de fútbol donde se supone, ahora estaría entrenando Rainbow y su equipo.

-Ella esta en buenas manos, no olvides que esas chicas se encargaron de cambiar la actitud caracterizada de Sunset Shimmer, ayudar a Twilight será más sencillo. -

-No creo que sea lo mejor ahora. -

-¿Y qué tal en una semana?. -

-Sí lo que quieres es liberarte del papeleo entonces yo lo haré, pienso que tengo la edad suficiente como para decidir en la que también es mi escuela. -

-Pero no pasando en alto por mis órdenes. -

-Supongo entonces que esta conversación se acabo. -Recalcó Luna.

-Supones bien. -

Las hermanas no se habían llevado bien últimamente, con tantos revuelos mágicos trataban de emprender más energía en sus alumnos pero había momentos en los cuales chocaban en sus indiferencias.

Siempre había tenido envidia de Celestia, y no por ser la mayor sino que la hacia sentir inferior a tal punto de tratarla como a una niña, en ocasiones olvidaba que no era su madre, solo era su hermana.

Frustrada, Luna salió de la oficina de la directora buscando encerrarse en su propia oficina, no comprendía la actitud de su hermana, no comprendía el porque del rechazo, tampoco el porque había momentos en los cuales sentía placer de hacer sentir menos a Luna.

Se supone que ahora es donde debían estar unidas y afrontar la situación como hermanas pero en vez de eso se encontraban perdiendo en tiempo en una rivalidad que ninguna ganaría.

 **...**

Aún desesperada por no recibir una respuesta positiva, la chica de cabello color frambuesa caminaba por la oficina de un lado a otro, con distintas acciones y expresiones faciales.

-Relájate, ¿donde esta aquella chica optimista?. -Y justo sentada frente del escritorio de madera, una joven de cabello color carmesí, unos profundos ojos violeta oscuro, labios finos pero que podían saciar el apetito de cualquiera, su vestimenta un poco formal ya que lucia una camisa de mangas un tanto cortas color blanco, un chaleco abotonado de color negro y una falda color fucsia, accesorios un tanto carecientes pues sólo llevaba un especie de dije en su cuello y quizás algunos brazaletes.

-No quiero halagos, quiero acciones. -Repitió una y otra vez como si hablase con ella misma pero no lo hacía.

-Gloriosa, por favor. -

-No estoy loca, el quiere quitarme lo que es mío. -

-¿El?. -

-¡Filthy Rich!. -

-Habló de esas cosas. -Y la misteriosa joven se puso de pie en el viejo y un poco descuidado piso de madera, tan solo para señalar con su dedo lo que parecían ser piedras inofensivas que decoraban un collar manual. -Te harás daño, no sigas con esto, si vez en como pueda ayudarte...-

-Shh... -Interrumpió descaradamente ubicando su dedo en sus propios labios, ofendiendo de tal manera a la chica. -Eres igual que Timber, siempre en mi contra sin importar lo que haga. -

-El solo quiere protegerte y evitar que cometas una locura, no hagas lo que yo cometí una vez. -

-Tus acciones en el pasado claro están, pero quizás yo pueda entenderlos de una manera que ni tú pudiste. -

¿Y eso cómo podría ser posible? No lo era, solo estaba buscando alguna excusa sin sentido para calmar la sed que había en ella por poner en pie su lugar, o hogar más bien dicho.

Permaneció inmune desde entonces.

Estaba atrasada con sus pagos, era imposible mantener a flote un lugar que estaba destinado a hundirse. El campamento Everfree había perdido campistas en último año debido a bajos presupuestos y cosas totalmente necesarias que hacían falta en el campamento. Timber había tratado de convencer a su hermana que la mejor solución a sus problemas era vender el campamento al adinerado de la ciudad pero ella se negó rotundamente y aclaró que con o sin su ayuda lucharía por ese lugar.

-No me veas como tu enemigo, trato de ayudarte pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas. -

-¿Dejarte? Lo único en lo que piensas es en ti misma. -

El silencio se hizo presente de manera abrumadora, era cierto, la joven de cabello carmesí era muy egoísta pero a la vez afectuosa, su vida pasada le daba razones para estar allí apoyando a los demás que caían en el mismo pozo que ella.

Y eso Gloriosa lo sabia, no pretendió ofenderla ni hacerla sentir menos por su pasado, por alguna razón había tenido confianza en ella desde el primer día que llegó al mundo humano, se trataba de una compañía para su lado consumido de poder y una ayuda para evitar futuros errores inreemplazables.

-Quizás tengas razón, por lo general no pienso en nadie que no sea en mi, pero es un precio que debo pagar, una deuda de la que no podre liberarme con facilidad. -Realizó una leve pausa seguido de un suspiro, liberó tanta angustia que Gloriosa podía sentirla. -Y aunque no quieras, mi deber es estar aquí y asegurarme que no llevaras este mundo a la destrucción. -

-Ya veo, pero yo no quiero nada de eso, solo quiero mantener en mi poder lo que por derecho es mío. -Su voz desprendía total egoísmo y firmeza. Estaba dispuesta a jugarse todo por conservar su lugar.

-Sí lo que dices es verdad entonces te lo agradezco. -No sabia si estaba mintiendo en el momento pero era cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubriese, un simple choque de energía era lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de lo que fuera la contención de magia de Equestria y tachar un trabajo más a su mandato especial y seguir evitar otro desastre mágico en el mundo humano. -Haces más fácil mi labor. -Prosiguió después de un silencioso momento tan solo para caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta y juraba haber puesto su mano en la perilla decidida a girarla cuando el contacto ajeno sobre su hombro la hizo voltear y mantener fija la mirada en la directora del campamento.

-Es mi campamento y seguiré con esto con o sin tu aprobación. -

Y como si una brisa hubiese disipado sus palabras, esta sólo la ignoró y siguió en su objetivo, no hiba a negar que todas las criaturas fueron así, Sunset Shimmer y las Dazzlings, Twilight fue la excepción pero sabía cómo lidiar con Gloriosa.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que era casi medio día, desde la madrugada estaba tratando de cambiar la mentalidad de la joven cabello frambuesa pero no obtuvo éxito, y eso fue una repetición como hace tres días.

Estaba muy dañada y lo único que la mantenía en ese mundo era su condena, después de que toda Equestria se alzó en su contra Celestia no tuvo opción más que hacerla pagar por sus faltas, sin embargo la princesa cambió de decisión de un día para otro que la conllevó a cuidar el mundo humano y evitar que entrará en contacto con magia. Y no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

-¿Cómo está ella?. -La voz masculina despertó a Sunlight de sus pensamientos, o más bien recuerdos que la pudrían cada vez más.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella, hacerla entrar en razón. -

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. -

Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, no fue un silencio común y corriente sino que fue uno que favoreció a ambos, Timber se preocupaba por su hermana pero no había mucho que hacer por ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron debido a la preocupación, y fue cuando las mejillas de Timber ardieron a más no poder. La mirada fría pero a la vez llameante de Sunlight le dio la sensación de estarse quemando por dentro, como si su pecho se presionará y sus músculos padecíeran un dolor que nunca había experimentado. El muchacho de cabello verde sentía que fue sometido a una especie de tortura planeada por criaturas sin escrúpulos. Hace un par de semanas conocía a Sunlight pero no a fondo, la chica no sentía la necesidad de hablar con Timber, no quería nuevos amigos, solo quería resolver lo que ella había provocado.

-Tienes que ver por ella mañana, no podre venir, tengo cosas que resolver. -

-Pero ella no me escuchara, nunca lo ha hecho. -

-No tiene porqué ser de esa manera, dale su espacio, créeme que esta confundida por el hecho de que su hermano no quiere apoyar su decisión. -

-La apoyaría si no estuviese tomando las cosas por si misma. -

Nisiquiera se molestó en mirarle, ¿para que? Estaba demandando algo que era su deber cumplir, no estaba allí para luchar sino para hacerla recapacitar pero todos, uno tras otro hacían más difícil su nueva forma de vida, cuando no era el consumido era el que se encargaba de corromper la vida y el juicio al reformado.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba fuera del campamento, paso por paso a buscar algo que la ayudase a olvidar que estaba allí por obligación, a recordar que aún tenía motivos para no perder toda posibilidad de volver.

Ninguna siguió sus consejos, a ninguna les importó lo que sucedería ni los conflictos que se presentarían más tarde.

 **...**

El agua comenzó a descender de la ducha que al estrellarse con el cuerpo de la chica de cabello rosa se transformaba en vapor que adornaba el cuarto de baño, ese día había sido uno más que añadir a su lista, uno de esos días que merecían un relajante baño y un sueño comprometedor.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de aquella habitación el vapor comenzó a exparsirse por todos lados debido a la acumulación de hace segundos. De ésta salió Fluttershy con una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, trataba de no pensar en lo sucedido hace algunas horas y que desde entonces estuvo preocupando a sus amigas.

No era algo de lo que quisiera presumir tanto, ella prefería esconderlo y es que si cabeza no podía aceptar que eran pequeñas dedicatorias para ella.

En cuanto pisó su habitación no tardó mucho en vestirse, tomando un pijama, era algo temprano pero sabía que no existía la posibilidad de hacer algo diferente a lo que siempre hacia hasta que llegase su hora de sueño.

-Olvide alimentarte ¿verdad?. -Los mimos de la pequeña mascota le hicieron percatarse de lo descuidada que había sido últimamente. -Es que, ¿cual es la posibilidad que sea yo? Es decir, no soy material para estás cosas ¿que tal si descubro que soy un completo fracaso?. -Y permaneció así, preguntándose así misma en voz alta hasta que su pequeña charla consigo misma término.

Acabó en la cocina preparando lo que se convertiría en la cena de Angel.

Al saciar el apetito del conejo, éste se acurrucó junto a Fluttershy quien aún demostraba en cada una de sus expresiones mucha confusión.

En sus manos tenía la carta que le fue cedida en la mañana, aún intacta y a su lado tenía la navaja que usaba para abrir la correspondencia. Había conservado cada uno de los mensajes recibidos, cada uno en perfecto estado, atesorando cada verso, cada palabra de dedicación, cada oración fundida en relatos sentimentales. No esperó, su curiosidad de saber cual sería la frase de hoy no lo permitió y cuidadosamente abrió el sobre, desgarrando el borde con agilidad de no destruir toda la carta. Nisiquiera se molestó en usar la navaja, sus temblorosos dedos hicieron el trabajo.

Y es que aún no quería admitirlo pero...

 _¿Es posible enamorarse de alguien que es un total desconocido para mí?_ Pensó para sus adentros mientras plegaba la carta con la intención de mantener cada palabra en su mente y el pedazo de papel en la mesa de luz situada a un costado de su cama.

Estaba cautivada por su misterioso 'admirador'.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy despertó un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, algo o más bien alguien le quitó el sueño durante algunas horas hasta que sintió que su cuerpo ya no conectaba con su mente y descendió dormida.

" _Tengo que ser más atenta, no puedo centrar mi atención en alguien que para mí no existe_ ". Pensó. Desconcertada y a la vez cansada, buscó con la mirada su alarma para tratar de descubrir en la hora actual que estaba pero en vez de eso se encontró con la carta que había leído momentos antes la noche anterior.

Aún se sentía abrumada, algo impropio de ella quien solía disfrutar cada madrugada del cantar de las aves pero ese día nisiquiera les había abierto su ventana.

Totalmente incómoda y presionada, de esa manera se sentía, aún existía el leve peso en su cuerpo que la hacían decidir entre gozar el día o permanecer en la cama. En lo que vendría a ser su decisión, su móvil comenzó a sonar, estiró su brazo hasta la mesa de luz y al tomarlo entre sus manos no tardó en responder. Se trataba de Rainbow Dash.

-¿Hola?. -

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Ocurrió algo?. -Su voz sonaba preocupante.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué?. -

-Se supone que ensayaríamos con la banda temprano ¿en donde estas? ¿lo olvidaste? Eres la única que falta, bueno también Applejack pero dijo que no estaba segura si vendría y...-

-Sí si lo entiendo, estoy en camino, llegare en unos minutos más, nos vemos. -

Y finalizó la llamada, ya no le quedaba opción. Saltó de su cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, no podría disfrutar pero almenos sería suficiente como para presentarse de la mejor manera.

Nisiquiera el tiempo era suficiente como para pensar, al salir de la ducha se vistió y peinó su sedoso cabello. Preparó su mochila con los animales que la esperaban en la cocina, ansiosos por su comida del día y ver su cara de deseo le partió el corazón a Fluttershy pero supuso que podría comprar el desayuno para ella y sus mascotas en cuando llegase a la escuela.

El camino a Canterlot High estuvo acompañado de muchas inseguridades y pensamientos de futuras decisiones. Tan desconectada, tan prisionera de sus conflictos le dio algunos problemas en la calle.

-Hey.-

Al momento en el que ella se dio vuelta pudo notar sin distinción alguna que se trataba de Rarity, la modista venía a un paso en el que creyó poder alcanzar a Fluttershy sin hacerla esperar.

-Hola, justo estaba por ir a la sala de ensayo, pensé que estabas allí. -

-Lo sé pero Applejack llamó y dijo que no podría asistir hoy a la escuela por lo que me salí del ensayo y fui a uno de esos teléfonos antiguos por moneda. -

-Bien ¿y por que no la llamaste del tuyo?.-

-Simple, también quería una escusa para salir por un poco de aire fresco. -

Y Fluttershy asintió de acuerdo con la breve explicación de Rarity.

Ambas caminaron juntas por los pasillos del colegio, era el momento perfecto para Fluttershy y finalmente soltó lo ocurrido en la semana, por supuesto omitíendo la parte de su admirador pero tomando como ejemplo a cualquier persona.

A un personaje inventado con la misma forma sumisa de ella. Cambio nombre, apariencia, incluso ciudad.

-Cariño, lo que dices es muy delicado pero a la vez fascinante ¡tu amiga debe ser muy afortunada!. -

-No es lo que ella piensa. -

Rarity no era tonta y sabía que se trataba de Fluttershy, pero a pesar de eso le siguió el juego ya que si la aludida no confesaba sinceramente es porque aun le costaba analizarlo.

-Hablas como si se tratase de ti. -

Y la acusada negó con la cabeza. -Claro que no, es que ella me lo dijo. -

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de tu amiga?. -

-Pues ella se llama...-

-¡Fluttershy!. -

Las dos jóvenes voltearon casi al mismo tiempo, por un momento pensó que era Rainbow o Sunset pero botó todas esas opciones cuando vio que la que llamaba era la directora Celestia.

-Directora. -

-Fluttershy ¿pasa algo? tu nunca llegas tarde a clases y acabo de recibir una queja de tu ausencia. -

-L-lo lamento. -Musitó a un tono demasiado agudo que le costó percibir a Celestia y Rarity.

-No lo sientas, solo ve a tu salón. -Demandó sin siquiera preguntar porque el retraso de Fluttershy.

No impuso resistencia ni tampoco batalla, solo obedeció al mandato de Celestia, despidiéndose así de Rarity.

Estaba confundida ya que hace pocos días la subdirectora había informado que por falta de profesores, la clase en la que encajaba Fluttershy quedaría las primeras horas del día en total libertad. Un tiempo que se dedicó a las Rainbooms, hasta ese jueves.

Pero a decir verdad, Fluttershy tampoco hiba a la sala de música como se lo había hecho creer a Rarity. No había olvidado a sus amiguitos pero ahora deberían padecer un par de horas más.

Al llegar a su salón encontró la puerta cerrada, un sentimiento abrupto atacó su estómago, era la primera vez que sucedía algo como un llamado de atención pero siempre imaginó como seria entrar por la puerta de la clase ya iniciada y que todos se le quedarán viendo. En unos momentos hiba a suceder.

-Tu eres la rebelde Fluttershy ¿no?. -Interrogó una voz grave al momento en el que escuchó el crujir de la puerta abriéndose.

-De verdad lo...de verdad lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. -Se disculpó muy avergonzada y se podía notarlo en su pálida piel.

-Claro que no, como veras la clase comenzó hace media hora y esa será el tiempo de tu castigo después de clases. -Decretó con una voz seca, quizás para no demostrar lo afectuoso que era con algunos de sus alumnos y otro no. -Puedes sentarte. -Prosiguió a ordenar, la tímida adolescente sólo obedeció al mayor.

Quizás ese era el hombre que se ocuparía de una de las materias más importantes de Canterlot High, lo desconoció totalmente y era algo de lo que ella era culpable, le hubiese gustado conocer a la persona con la cual pasaría mayor tiempo en clases. Resultó siempre de esa manera, todos la conocían pero su actitud no era muy amada por los demás.

Quizás la autoridad de la clase no se dio cuenta del revuelto de pensamientos que presentaba su alumna, se preguntaba si había sido muy duro con ella, por los relatos ella era una chica fácil de intimidar.

Estuvo ausente toda la clase, mirando hacia la pared, el techo, sus manos, incluso a un punto sin sentido en el que creyó ver una habitación completamente vacía.

"¿ _Quien es_?" Ella era la sin coraje, ¿por qué alguien más se ocultaría detrás de una hoja con palabras afectuosas, sinceramente prefería eso ya que su admirador no pedía respuesta alguna por parte de Fluttershy y eso era un alivio. Tener en frente a aquella persona cuyo nombre y apariencia desconocía crearía una máxima expresión de confusión en todo su ser. Allí, situada frente suyo, esperando una respuesta honesta. Esperó a que ese día nunca llegase, no quería omitir algo de lo que podría cambiar su vida, estaba enamorada, era un hecho, se sentia tan bien y apreciada cada que recordaba cada oración, ese aroma instintivo que bañaba la carta. Un aroma muy suave y delicioso. Y es que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de lo que los demás disfrutaban, una pareja. Una persona con quien compartir recuerdos y sueños, risas y llantos, discusiones y reconciliaciones. Aquella persona conocía a Fluttershy y al parecer se había enamorado por lo que ella era, tímida, amable, bondadosa, alegre y ocasionalmente torpe. No esperaba a un príncipe azul montado en un corsel, pero si a alguien que la amara por descripciones ya mencionadas. Lo anhelaba.

 **...**

El último eco se escuchó siendo ejecutado por las cuerdas de la guitarra de Rainbow Dash dando por finalizado el encuentro en el que esperaba la asistencia de todas pero por una mala jugada la mitad de la banda estuvo ausente.

-¿Donde rayos se metió Rarity?. -Preguntó Dash saliendo de la concentración obtenida que poseía al tocar el instrumento electrónico.

Voltio a ver a sus amigas esperando una respuesta positiva, que alguna supiera la razón de aquel fatal día pero todas negaron con la cabeza a la par que elevaban sus hombros en total frustración.

Descartó un pesado suspiro cargado de malas vibras.

-Tranquila tontita, la banda no es lo único importante en la escuela. -

Dash voltio hacia Pinkie Pie por el comentario de muy mal gusto pero reconociendo que era la pura verdad y la de cabellos rosa sólo miraba con una sonrisa a la vocalista de la banda, no podía mirarla de otra manera. Admitiendo que le hacía gracia ver en ese estado a Rainbow Dash.

Sci-Twilight alzó la mirada a sus amigas al silencio despreocupante que llenaba la sala, quería ser partícipe de la charla pero aun lo veía inconveniente, nunca se dejó llevar por las bromas, incluso si ella erera protagonista en ellas. Siempre concentrada en sus estudios y su ilusión de asistir a una escuela que ofrecía demasiado, algo de lo que ya no podía aprender en Crystal Prep, además el hecho de estar sola no era un problema ya que se sentía de esa manera en su antigua escuela.

Omitíendo el posible rechazo de Cinch fue promovida y trasladada a la escuela Canterlot, allí aprendería algo que en ningún programa de estudio independizado aprendería. Amistad.

-Pinkie tiene razón, Dash, ha sido una semana llega de cargas para muchos, sin contar que estamos en la mitad de la semana. -Sunset Shimmer se acercó de manera lenta a la nombrada y puso la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de Rainbow. -Entiendo que las demás no estén de humor para hacer música, dales tiempo para que se pongan al día. -

-Justamente por eso tenemos que estar unidas, fue una muy mala semana pero aun podemos apoyarnos en los hombros de la otra ¿no es así?. -

-Wow, realmente eres buena dando discursos, aunque fuesen cortos. -

-¿Entonces...?. -

Y se hizo el silencio, no porque ninguna supiera que decir. Twilight aún era un extra en toda la charla, Pinkie simplemente le restaba importancia al asunto y se dedicaba a jugar con los platillos de la batería equulibrandolos sobre su cabeza, moviéndose de un lado a otro para no perder el ritmo ya iniciado.

Sunset fingió no oír las últimas palabras de Dash, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta en pensar sólo en ella sin mirar las necesidades y hábitos que sus compañeras realizaban.

-¡Chicas!. -Y justo a tiempo la puerta se abrió expulsando el momento incómodo que se había generado durante la práctica, inclusive después de la misma. -Fluttershy...-

-¿Le paso algo?. -

-¡Sí!. -

-¡Está enamorada!. -

Y lo que conducía a ser una terrible noticia término convirtiéndose en un muy aburrido he infiltrado reporte sobre la vida privada de la amable.

-¿Y eso que? ¿acaso no todas han estado enamoradas?. -Preguntó ingenua Sunset.

-Pero no Fluttershy, jamas, nunca y si se enamoró entonces lo dejara pasar como lo hizo en primero.-

-Debe ser difícil para ella. -

-¿Qué tanto?. -

-Tanto como para disfrazarse bajo la imagen de una chica cuya existencia dudo. -Habló con una voz sofisticada, como era de esperarse en cada palabra que surgía de la boca de Rarity.

Se tomaron unos momentos para profundizar la noticia, no es que todas hacían fila para intervenir en la vida privada de Fluttershy con preguntas y sermones pero a la vez si. Solo querían hacerla sentir bien, sin nervios ya que si el breve relato de Pinkie era real no querían verla pasar por lo mismo.

Al momento la campana sonó un par de veces dando por entendido el final de las clases de primera hora.

-Recuerden no hablar sobre el tema durante el almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?. -

Las chicas estaban de acuerdo. No hacerla sentir incómoda era lo mejor en lo que podían pensar por el momento.

Pero la sorpresa fue para ellas cuando esperaron a la amable durante minutos y esta no aparecía. Todas estaban sentadas en la mesa en la cual solían compartir charlas y bromas, cada una con su respectiva comida de gustó y necesidad para terminar con el día.

-Espero que llegué pronto, nose cuanto tiempo queda para la siguiente campana. -Comentó liberando el silencio causado hace minutos.

-Nose como Fluttershy pudo resguardar algo tan sencible como esto. -Sunset Shimmer jugaba con sus dedos entrelazados. Intercambiaban miradas y suspiros mientras oían con claridad como los demás alumnos comentaban chismes del día. Entre ellos el admirador de la pelirosa.

Un tema común y corriente, sin importancia para algunos, los que fueron mensajero de aquella persona mientras que para otros era la noticia del mes, la tímida joven con un enamoradizo aún más tímido al su parecer.

-Nose cuanto más podré seguir aguantando mi hambre. -Y la voz de queja de Pinkie Pie despertó a las demás que permanecían atentas a los comentarios de los demás estudiantes.

El no estar todas juntas, como mencionó Rainbow, era regular. Sin Applejack y Fluttershy era totalmente distinto a los almuerzos que acostumbraban tener.

Pero lo más preocupante era lo que pasaría luego.

 **...**

En aquel salón sólo se oía el 'tic tac' del reloj con aspecto antiguo que colgaba sobre la cabeza del hombre mayor quien miraba detenidamente cada acción y expresión de su alumna.

Fluttershy había cumplido su castigo merecedor, tan solo faltaba unos minutos para poder reunirse con las demás y comentarle su situación últimamente, le parecpareció muy malo el comentar su estado actual con Rarity pero por otra parte sintió que era la única quien la podría entender ya que ella tenía fama en Canterlot High. También fue porque pensó en la posición de su amiga y guardaría su secreto. Pero olvidó que hablaba más de lo necesario.

Pronto el artefacto marcó la hora de salida, y en silencio se levantó y recogió sus cosas sin ninguna prisa a pesar de que tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de acabar el día.

En cuanto ordenó todo perfectamente en su mochila se dispuso a salir, como siempre la mirada baja ante cualquier presencia simulando ser invisible y es que así se sentía.

-Fluttershy. -

La voz con grosor hablo de imprevisto dejando el cuerpo de Fluttershy de una manera rígida. Su respiración se detenía constantemente y sus manos sudaban.

No debía ser tan egoísta, ella representaba el elemento de la amabilidad. Conocía al hombre que ahora se ocultaba bajo la fachada de profesor, posiblemente un título pero nada más.

-Lamento si te causo problemas pero quería saber si asistíras a la fiesta de esta noche, todos los alumnos están muy concentrados en ello. -

-Señor...-

-La clase acabo, y me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre. -Interrumpió.

-Discord, no creo poder venir, tengo algunas cosas que hacer está noche. -

Y la historia era comprometedora, Discord fue un empresario reconocido en la ciudad en su debido tiempo, generosamente le dio trabajo al padre de Fluttershy en una de sus empresas.

Aunque la palabra 'generoso' no lo define sino que tan sólo contrato al señor Shy por su hija. A Discord le llamó la atención la personalidad amable y tímida de Fluttershy, incluso que podría decir que la pretendía en su momento, eran tan unidos y atentos entre sí y en el momento menos indicado el padre de la amable descubrió sus salidas en secreto y consiguió desatar un drama muy serio para el hombre. Sus empresas cayeron hace años y en su actualidad se vio obligado buscar algún trabajo. Y allí estaba enseñando a los alumnos de Canterlot High todo sus conocimientos financieros.

-¿En serio?, me gustaría que vinieras y quizás podríamos...-

Y de un momento a otro el ambiente se volvió denso y tortuoso.

La mandíbula de Fluttershy apretó con fuerza al igual que sus puños, su mente ya no se mantenía fría sino que ahora era un caldero de agua hirviendo. Le molestaba que siguiera con el mismo juego de hace años, ahora tenía la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo sin mirar sobre su hombro.

-¡Dije que no!. -Y como el mencionó, su clase había terminado y ahora ya no era su profesor sino un hombre que le causaba daños en todos los sentidos.

Tan pronto como pudo salir de allí lo hizo, vio la oportunidad y la tomó, vio su debilidad y la aprovechó.

Pero no era la primera persona que insistía con aquello de la fiesta. No había necesidad de festejar nada pero sin embargo la directora junto a su hermana exparsieron la noticia sobre una fiesta el jueves a la noche.

Fluttershy pensó que fue una mala idea ya que los alumnos tendrían que asistir a clases al día siguiente, ¿pero quien era ella para opinar?.

 **...**

Pero lo creyó un sueño pues dos horas después de su castigo se encontraba en la boutique de Rarity con el resto de sus amigas escogiendo los atuendos y joyería que lucirían. Y ella lo sabia, si alguien podría conversela tan solo eran ellas.

Los comentarios fueron innecesarios de recordar, los consejos muy triviales. Tan sólo con algo simple y pronto estuvo lista.

Nada lujoso ni brillante, no estaría allí mucho tiempo ya que tales fiestas no eran de su agrado, sentía que sobraba en aquellos acontecimientos y estaba convencida de ello.

Todas eran adolescentes de 16 años en adelante, sin embargo pocas habían tenido la fortuna de aprobar y ganarse su licencia.

Esa noche todas viajaron con Rainbow como su conductora en el carro prestado por sus padres, por supuesto fue algo pequeño el lugar, tanto así que algunas viajaron sobre las piernas de otras.

Llegaron, y eso importó. Sunset Shimmer mantuvo su mirada fija hacia la escuela a través de la ventana del auto. Su mente recreó el incidente del baile de otoño ya que justamente el aspecto organizado para esa noche fue similar.

" _¡Por Celestia!, Pinkie se esforzó con la decoración pero..."_

-¡Sunset! ¿no vienes?.-

Y para cuando reaccionó sus amigas se encontraban justo en frente de la puerta principal.

No quería estar allí, no debía, sentía que algo ocurriría y su mente solía jugarle grandes bromas y la obligaba a caer en ellas. Lo mismo sucedió hace tiempo. Sunset era inteligente, demasiado y no había duda alguna en ello, quizás la mentalidad de la princesa Twilight funcionaba a un ritmo totalmente distinto pero estaba segura que entendía cosas que la alumna estrella de Celestia aún no podía comprender. Aún no.

En silencio salió del auto, su necesidad de desmayarse permanecía, y no fue cosas de segundos atrás sino que se convenció así misma de que no debía estar allí, no por el hecho de que le preocupara las miradas de rencor de los estudiantes sino algo mucho más distinto en su totalidad.

Las chicas fueron ingresando lentamente en los zapatos de Shimmer, una situación así no era para nada fácil y es que pensaron que el estado de ánimo de Sunset se debía a lo sucedido en aquellas épocas.

-Creo que no debimos traerla. -

-¿Por qué no?. -

-Siento que no está conforme a la situación. -

-Después de todo hay que hacer que se divierta ¿no?. -

Los pasillos estaban totalmente desiertos, Pinkie Pie nisiquiera se molesto en adornar un lugar muy poco transitado para esa noche.

Globos, serpentinas, confeti, bebidas, música en vivo y demasiada diversión, cosas tan simples completaba la tarea de la organizadora.

La fiesta corrió noticias hace un par de días y en cuanto eso llegó a los oídos de Pinkie no pudo evitar ser voluntaria para el diseño de la celebración.

El tiempo fue poco y su lista larga pero jamás había decepcionado a nadie quien contase con ella para una buena fiesta, ese día no hiba a ser la excepción. Y con ayuda de sus amigas lo consiguió.

El ambiente favoreció bastante, finalmente Sunset Shimmer pudo disculparse con Flash por su comportamiento en el momento en el que salían y el guitarrista comprendió que aunque la ilusión de su ex era bastante incómoda, no paso a ser eso, una ilusión.

Rainbow tuvo el valor para enfrentar y hablar con el nuevo chico de su clase, Soarin. No se dio la oportunidad para recibirlo como hacía normalmente con un nuevo Wondercolts pero almenos le daría una bienvenida hablada por ella misma. Siendo ella misma.

La elegancia y destreza de Rarity le consiguieron una portada para la revista semanal que hojeaban los alumnos de Canterlot. Photo Finish era la persona correcta para capturar las habilidades de Rarity.

Hablaron por semanas en lugares apartados de los demás alumnos. En lo que todos concordaban era que Rarity merecía esa reseña pero la mentalidad de un joven podía pensar algo que no es en su debido tiempo.

En cuanto a las demás sólo permanecían inmóviles en un lugar un poco apartado de la diversión. Applejack no se sentía bien ya que había realizado trabajo de campo todo el día, la razón por su ausencia en la escuela se debió a que era época de cosecha en la granja y si esperaban un solo día más del necesario la fruta caía y se echaba a perder, o en casos similares la devoraban los animales de la zona.

Incluso para Pinkie fue demasiado corto el plazo de dos días para pensar en una fiesta que satisfacería a los demás tomando en cuenta cada uno de sus gustos.

Twilight, con el rostro hacia abajo, le incomodaba la mirada detenida de Flash, aún no comprendía porque la seguía si ya sabia la verdad y Twilight lo entendió el día que se encontró cara a cara con su contraparte. En ese momento todo fue claro y tan sencillo de entender.

 **...**

El estruendoso sonido de la música y los gritos de los adolescentes fiesteros descompuso un poco a Fluttershy, una joven acostumbrada al silencio no tenia nada que hacer allí y esa no era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta como esa pero si a una sin sentido.

Se vio obligada a abandonar el salón, deambuló por todos los pasillos de Canterlot High buscando un lugar en donde la brisa hiciera danzar sus cabellos y la luz de la luna se reflejará en la ventana ayudando a aliviar el peso que cargó consigo las últimas semanas. En ese momento sus pensamientos florecieron uno por uno, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía como su respiración se detenía constantemente.

Sintió que por primera vez podía añorar momentos en los que se sentía satisfecha de si misma, en los cuales podía disfrutar sin obstáculos el estar con sus amigas. Las cosas no se dieron como las planeó, en tiempo fue corto y los cambios notorios.

Lo único que hacía eco en los pasillos de la escuela era el débil sonido de la música. Ella prefirió que fuese de esa manera, con el aire fresco soplando en su rostro creando una deliciosa sensación de tranquilidad. En su hogar hubiese sido similar el caso ya que amaba saltar por su ventana y permanecer en el techo escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza en hora nocturna, pero en cuanto más lo pensaba más descartaba su expresión de felicidad a un ceño fruncido. Es como si algo le hiciera falta, algo que había perdido por egoísta, algo que fue difícil de aceptar que ya no era de su propiedad.

En ese momento no pensaba con claridad, sus acciones tuvieron mente propia y desconoció sus palabras en aquel tiempo.

Permaneció inmóvil durante minutos llenos de reflexiones hasta que decidió volver a la fiesta para informar a las demás que volvería a casa.

Su posición actual no quedaba lejos del salón y en el momento más oportuno se puso en marcha.

Quizás tardó menos de un minuto y es que no era consciente del tiempo, lo que sí, cuando reaccionó estaba enfrente de la puerta entreabierta. Ahí empezó a tirar su decisión, ¿que tal si no las encontraba? habían demasiados alumnos en el lugar, ¿y si en lugar de eso le enviaba un texto?.

Finalmente se decidió, cerró con delicadeza la puerta para que nadie la escuchara aunque fue una mala movida ya que todos estaban centrados entre ellos y la música a un volumen difícil de entender.

Soltó la perilla unos segundos más tarde y cuando se dispuso a salir de la escuela chocó con alguien, eso captó su atención ya que pensó haber visto a todos en el salón. Su mirada fijó a la persona con quién había chocado. Al final pudo distinguir a ese alguien pero su expresión claramente desbordaba cierto nervios.

-¿Sunlight?.-

Se tomó tiempo para disculparse y es que no tenia idea de porque había sido tan torpe. No solía ser así de descuidada pero se hizo la idea de que estaba sola, la fiesta era una recaudación para algo de lo que no estaba segura ya que las autoridades del colegio no compartieron la noticia, pero si de una caridad se trataba entonces el evento era público.

Ahora ambas se encontraban afuera, sentadas en las escaleras principales situadas enfrente de la estatua/portal.

-Me alegra verte, de verdad. No pensé que llegase el día en el cual podría aclarar las cosas contigo.-Sonrió amablemente y muy ampliamente. Hace tiempo que no la veía y era normal el sentir la necesidad de abrazarla pero no quería ir tan deprisa, ahora no tenia el mismo derecho que hace años, ahora era una desconocida.

-Podemos hablar cuando quieras pero ahora debería estar en casa, estoy muy atrasada.-Habló con cierta pena, no pensó en el momento y ahora ya era tarde pero quería permanecer allí recordando con devoción los momentos buenos y malos. De preferencia para ambas omitíendo los últimos.

-¿Con qué de eso se trata, no?.-

Aún sin entender la pregunta observó como la de cabello carmesí se levantó y sacudió con deleite su atuendo, Fluttershy comenzó a analizar y tratar de entender que la interrogante era una especie de sarcasmo. Aunque se equivocaba, jamas podría ser tan fría.

 _"¿A qué está juntando? ¿siempre fue así de complicada?"._ -¿Quieres que te lleve o prefieres caminar?.-La repentina voz saco de sus pensamientos a la amable.

Sin más asintió, no hubiese regresado caminando, la mejor opción era tomar un taxi pero esa idea se disipó en el momento que llegó su salvadora.

Caminaron un poco, cruzando varios autos que se orillaban en el cordón, mientras buscaban con la mirada se tomaron el tiempo para hablar de cosas sin sentido y es que aún ninguna quería profundizar. Necesitaban tiempo pero el cariño ya era mutuo, siempre fue un sentimiento cálido y lleno de confort.

Al final llegaron a un carro negro, un carro que Fluttershy reconoció al instante debido a sus antiguos viajes pero la curiosidad era porqué aún lo conservaba. Un Audi R8, una marca ni vieja ni nueva sólo una marca de auto común y corriente.

Caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto invitando a la de cabello rosado quien comprendió el gesto y al instante lo acepto.

El viaje no fue lo que esperaban, reinó el silencio todo el camino y por lo que faltaba recorrer. Lo que ambas notaron fue que ninguna podía desviar sus miradas entre sí, un lindo juego de 'veo veo' y lo único que veían era el conocido brillo en sus ojos, un brillo especial y único. En ese preciso instante Fluttershy comprendió el porque de sus nervios, parece que la había tomado por sorpresa.

 _"Tiene una sonrisa inocente, como la de un niño"._ Pensó. No hiba a negar que le hacía bien ser halagada con la mirada, con esos ojos violetas brillantes, desde que tenía memoria fue de ese modo, en los tiempos abrumados era bueno escuchar las palabras de Sunlight.

Olvidó la ultima palabra que salio de su boca pero estaba segura de que la hizo sonreír de una manera no acostumbrada y desconocida para los demás. Sólo ella merecía esa sonrisa. Sólo Sunlight.

Continuará...


End file.
